She Wolf
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: JSPXOC 'I glanced out the single window in the Shack, going pale at what I saw. The full moon had just risen into the sky.' Sophie Ymonda, seventh year, and Head Girl, has a furry little problem. And it surely doesn't help that her Head Boy is the irritating James Potter either.
1. Sophie Ymonda

_**A/N: Just a random story that popped in my head today! Figured I'd write it out now that I've updated my Choutarou Ootori Story! Hope you like it. This is just a prologue to the story, to explain some stuff. Sorry it's short, hopefully the next one will be longer! But I had to post this right after I began the next chappie, because I think my comp is getting a virus again. It hates me, I swear! So I wanted to post this before it might have gotten harmed. Let me know what you think! Review please!**_

_****_

-Michy

* * *

_****_

[Prologue/Chapter One.]

Hogwarts was mostly always a calm place, if you ignored the famous battles that had happened there over the years. On a daily scale though, nothing very interesting happened. It wasn't as if there were Great Battles there every day. Not like that time nineteen years ago anyway… But Hogwarts was calm most days. It was no different that day.

People were walking from class to class, eating a late supper, talking away to their friends, doing their homework during their free period, anything and everything. It just depended on who the person was. If the person was Fredrick Weasley II, he was hexing a fellow student. If he was James Sirius Potter, he was helping Fredrick Weasley II. It the person was Rose Weasley, she'd be growling at her cousins, and yelling at them to release the poor third year Slytherin. However, if the person was Sophie Ymonda, she was studying her Defense Against The Dark Arts notes while sitting under the large Oak tree beside the lake, and attempting to ignore the screaming Slytherin and his bullies a mere five feet away from her.

~!Sophie's Point of View!~

_They really need to just leave the kid alone already. I can't study like this, and Merlin knows I have to study this now, because I can't tonight._ I groaned to myself mentally_. I mean, what did the kid ever do to them personally anyway? He was a third year, and Potter and Weasley II were seventh years. They should be more mature than this!_

I glanced over to see the poor third year being hung upside down by his ankles via a hex, or maybe it was a charm. I knew the spell, but not which classification it was. I sighed, shutting my book and making my way out toward the group. Pulling my wand (Twelve inch, mahogany, unicorn hair core) from the pocket of my cloak, I flicked it before slowly swishing it. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

James Sirius Potter loud out a loud 'oomph' as he himself was lifted into the air by his ankles, and the Slytherin boy was released due to Potter's sudden distraction from using his spell. Fred Weasley II paused as well, staring up at his now airborne cousin curiously, and the final cousin, Rose Weasley, smirked a bit, glancing at the culprit.

"Hi Sophie, I was wondering when you'd help me stop these prats." She smiled. I smiled back in return, tiredly. I was feeling a bit… 'sick' that day.

"Yeah, well, Merlin knows I have to study now, and I can't do that with these idiots screaming and laughing a few feet away, you know?" I replied, turning to face James Sirius Potter eye-to-eye while he was still upside down. "Could you kindly refrain from torturing innocent third years while I'm trying to study, Potter?"

He narrowed his hazel eyes into my own bright blue ones, "Innocent? He's a Slytherin! A thirteen year old Slytherin! He's nowhere near innocent!" He cried. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes he is a thirteen year old Slytherin. But YOU are a seventeen year old Gryffindor, Head Boy no less, named James Sirius Potter. THAT is a much worse offense than being a thirteen year old Slytherin, in my book." I retorted, staring calmly into his eyes, trying to ignore the hilarity of seeing his hair completely under his head. He looked so amusing without the ebony strands falling lightly into his mischievous eyes. He narrowed his eyes, frustration and irritation filling the hazel orbs.

"Yes, and you're a seventeen year old Ravenclaw, Head GIRL nonetheless, named Sophie Elena Ymonda, who is currently hanging me by my ankles, who I think has just topped my hit-list." He grumbled in response.

I snorted, looking into his eyes in all seriousness, "Try me." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I wasn't much of one to pick a fight, but at least once every month I was ready to rip his head off. He'd easily noticed, but he hadn't said anything, so I assumed that he had just passed it off as my 'time of the month'. He was right. But not in the way he thought it was. I didn't have a 'girly time'. I had something much worse, once a month. I refuse to digress into that, though.

"Oh, I will, Ymonda." He challenged. I raised an eyebrow, before smirking and flicking my wand, making him fly left and right for a minute, before dropping the spell suddenly. He landed smack dab on his head, and I merely walked away with a smirk while he groaned and held his head, cursing at me under his breath.

"I'm sure, Potter. But watch out. I'm not one to mess with." _Especially today_, I continued in my head. I didn't say it out loud though.

"Seeyah, Sophie!" Rose called out.

"Seeyah, Ymonda." Fred echoed.

"YMONDA!" James screamed.

"Seeyah, guys." I replied, waving behind me in their direction before grabbing my things from under the tree, and walking back up to the castle to get ready for the long night ahead of me.

"Sophie!" I glanced over just in time to be half-tackled to the ground by a blur of blonde hair.

"Hi, Erin." I sighed, patting her on the back as I managed to stabilize my standing. I groaned suddenly as my stomach lurched violently. I looked up at the sky, wincing as I saw the sun beginning to set. I shoved my best friend off me, holding my hand over my mouth as I felt bile beginning to come up. I dry heaved into my hand, running to my dorm and grabbing some clothes. I passed by her on my way back.

"Gotta go, think I'm gonna hurl! Staying in the Hospital Wing!" I lied, although I _was_ feeling rather pukey. I passed right by the Hospital Wing though, and ran outside (past numerous students going inside as it was then curfew), and straight towards the tree by the lake. I watched shakily as the last students entered the castle, and glanced up at a familiar window. I spotted McGonagall looking at me, sending me a small nod, and a jerk of her head in the normal direction. I held back another dry heave, and continued on my way to a different tree. One that I had to jump through the branches of, and down a secret passage way. The Whomping Willow's passage way into the Shrieking Shack.

I crawled through the passageway, into the door, and shut it behind me. I quickly preformed a locking spell on said door, to make sure I wouldn't escape while… incapacitated. I gulped slowly, feeling my body beginning to shake, and placed my clothes in a small closet in the room, shutting its door. I glanced out the single window in the Shack, paling incredibly at what I saw. The full moon had just risen into the sky.

My body began to shake, and I let out a long, loud shriek that turned into a howl midway through as my own body shifted in time with the howl.

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? Is it good so far? For a prologue anyway? Let me know, please! I'll write more soon I hope!**_

_**-Michy!**_


	2. Planning and Karaoke Challenges?

_**A/N: Chapter Two! Both in one night, wow, I like this story! Haha. Anyway, this is chapter two, let me know what you think! And, if anyone could be my beta, I'd appreciate it, being as I don't have one! Let me know?**_

_**-Michy**_

* * *

[Chapter Two]

* * *

"When is she going to wake up this time, Madam Promfrey?" I heard an all too familiar voice questioning the nurse.

"Probably soon, Minerva. I wonder what had her so angry this time around. She's much more beat up than usual. I had to use extra potions! How she dragged herself here this morning, I have no idea; I would have been stuck there for days before moving!" I heard the woman reply.

"Hmm. It's still sad, the story… isn't it?" I heard the first woman, Minerva, sigh.

I heard a soft sigh from the second, Madam Promfrey, too. "It is. Poor girl, left all alone like she was… Why, if it weren't for Chloe Ymonda, she wouldn't even be alive today! I just don't understand how her parents could leave her like that! It wasn't her fault she was bitten!" The little speech ended in exasperation. I flinched at the story. I hated that particular tale. Mainly because… it was my tale. And I hated it.

"She seems to be coming to, Madam Promfrey." Minerva, better known as Professor McGonagall to me, called.

"Ah yes, are you awake dear?" She questioned in response. I groaned, forcing my eyes to flutter open. Slowly and agonizingly, I pushed my unwilling body into a sitting position, wincing.

"What… what happened this time?" I groaned, holding my ribcage tightly as I felt it throbbing.

"That's what we'd like to know. Were you particularly angry before you left this time?" McGonagall questioned.

"Not really. James Potter irritated me slightly, but that was all. I was pretty calm today, sort of blank." I denied. She looked curious after my explanation.

"Then why the severity?" I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders to show I didn't know. I regretted the action immediately though, squeezing my midsection a split-second later. Tears were entering my eyes quickly at the pain erupting from my middle.

"Hold still dear, and drink this. It seems you broke quite a few of your ribs this time, and I couldn't give you enough to potion to heal all of them while you were sleeping." I nodded slowly, taking the vial and gulping down the nasty, thick green liquid. I let out a small cry of pain as my ribs began mending back together seconds later. Once the pain stopped, I merely groaned a bit, lying back in the bed sorely.

Why did I have to be the one cursed with this? Why was I the one who always had to suffer through this? Not to mention that we had gotten a new Potions Professor this year, one whom I in no way trusted enough to let him in on my 'furry little problem', and thus I couldn't get any Wolfsbane potion. McGonagall tried very hard to convince me to tell him so he could help, but I refused to tell someone, who just the sight of made me nervous, my secret. I had only just told Erin last year! Let alone a stranger who I distrusted more than I distrusted Malfoys!

"I really think you should reconsider about not telling Professor Slyheart, Sophie…" McGonagall sighed, "It would really help you if he could make you the potions…"

"Why can't I just make them myself? I'll buy my own ingredients!" I groaned. Why she refused to let me make them, I had no idea, but it angered me. I was in Advanced Potions! I could easily make a wolfsbane potion!

"Because, if you were to make even a small mistake, it could result badly. He's a professional, Sophie. You're just a student." She sighed. I bristled slightly. I hated when people said things like that. 'You're just a kid', 'You're just a student'. It was like calling me stupid, just because I wasn't eighty years old!

"Just because I'm not an old, bumbling Potions Master idiot, doesn't mean I can't brew the same potion here that I can during the summer at home, Professor." I growled, reaching up to brush a few strands of my dark auburn hair from my eyes, being as my bangs were covering my right eye, as per usual. McGonagall sighed.

"I would just feel better if he did it." She explained. I glowered at her, slowly sitting back up and moving to get off the bed.

"I have classes to get to. I don't want to make it too obvious to everyone that I miss most days after the full moon." I slowly walked toward the door, ignoring the sighs now echoing in the room. Stupid old bats. Calling me incapable of making the very potion I had been making since my third year, when I had begun to be able to make it.

After a long, relaxing shower, getting dressed, painlessly magically straightening my hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on my eyeliner, I walked down the stairwells and into the Great Hall for breakfast. I'd only slept for about an hour, and it was easy to tell in my sluggish movements, pale face, and dark bags under my eyes. Erin looked up at me when the Great Hall doors opened, and smiled sympathetically at me as I made my way over to her and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned, "Still sick?" She had to make it seem as though I had just been sick the previous night, while still asking about my 'furry issue'.

"Tired. Sore. Pukey. Ugh." I described simply, munching on a piece of sausage while lying my head down on the table in front of me.

"Oi, Ymonda! Head duties, let's go!" I heard an unwelcomed voice from behind me. I groaned, swallowing my sausage before I winced. My ribs were still sore, despite the potion. I'd forgotten to get the one for the pain. _Dang it_.

"Screw off, Potter. Not toda—" I squealed slightly as my ribs gave a jolt. My face turned slightly green and I curled into a ball on my seat, holding my ribcage. "MERLIN, that friggen hurts!" I moaned. James blinked at me, along with Erin and a few others around me.

"Erm… Ymonda… You alright?" He questioned, eyebrows creasing slightly.

I hissed, "Do I look alright to you?" He bit his lip, shaking his head slightly.

"Need to go to the Hospital Wing?" He questioned. I shook my head, not wanting to go back there and deal with McGonagall and Madam Promfrey.

"No." I denied. At that moment, McGonagall entered the Great Hall and headed toward me, " I was there all last night."

"Here, take this. It will help. And don't run off next time and declare that you're fine, Ymonda. It's irresponsible of you as Head Girl. Set an example, will you?" McGonagall sighed, handing me a purple potion before walking to the Staff Table. I quickly gulped it down, relishing in how my pain was slowly disappearing. I felt better a minute later, and stood up beside Potter, groaning.

"Now, what do you want, Potter?" I sighed. He shook his head.

"Remember? We have to be planning everything for the Masquerade Ball in a month." He explained, raising an eyebrow at my forgetfulness. I bit back a groan. Those planning sessions always lasted at least two hours! I suddenly wished I had just stayed in the Hospital Wing and dealt with the lectures instead. Luckily though, all this planning wouldn't go to waste, as the Full Moon would be four days BEFORE Halloween, so I would actually be able to attend.

"Alright, Potter. Let's go." I sighed, following him to the empty classroom on the second floor where we held all our Planning-Meetings. I was slightly weary though, because he was a prankster, and I had hexed/charmed him the day before. Hopefully he didn't do something to anger me, because I was definitely not in the mood at the time.

I walked into the room first, plopping down on the large Teacher desk in the room. Reaching into my bag and grabbing the notebook I had been writing all the planned details in, I looked up at James expectantly. "Well?" I questioned.

"Alright," He sighed, "What all do we need to plan so far?" He asked, watching me flip open the notebook. _He should know this by now,_ I mentally groaned, _We've been planning this since the year started!_

"We've already got the food, the decorations, a few rules, a few songs to play, a list of spells needed to make everything, and little stuff. We need to organize any more rules, some more songs, and some kind of big event to end it with." I finished. He looked thoughtful, perching himself directly beside me and looking at the notebook from over my shoulder. "You are WAY too close, Potter—" I moaned, grabbing my nose.

_What is that smell?_ I wondered, narrowed my eyes at the door of the room, just waiting for someone to enter. James looked at me curiously, and was about to ask why I was glaring at the door, when he suddenly began to smell it too. I had a more sensitive nose due to my 'issue', so I had smelt it before him.

Just then, Peeves floated in. "Ah! Potty-Potter and Ymona-Moni! What are you two doing in here alone together?" He was grinning mischievously, seeming as if he thought we were doing something bad. I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you bomb the halls repeatedly with dungbombs?" I growled. Peeves blinked, before his eyes held recognition.

"Didn't know you in here, Ymona-Moni! Otherwise, I wouldn't have been so mean today! Sorry about that, didn't know! I'll avoid this hallway on days like today, okay? Seeyah!" He floated out the doorway, leaving a confused James, and a mentally cursing me.

_DANG IT, PEEVES! Way to throw a hint, you idiot! If he figures it out, you're dead! AGAIN!_ I mentally cursed. James blinked at me, curious, questioning.

"What did he mean by that, Ymona?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered, "I think he just means days when I'm sick like I am. Considering last time, I turned the Bloody Baron on him…" It was true, but not because I was 'sick'.

He seemed to accept it, half-suspiciously, but he accepted it. "Alright then…" He looked back at the notebook, over my shoulder. I flinched slightly at the closeness he had to me. A downside of being a female, with my 'furry issue', was that after the full moon, I became extremely hypersensitive to males. Meaning, if Potter were to kiss me at that particular moment, I may have jumped him. Not that he would have minded, of course. The perverted playboy he was. I glanced down at the list of Rules on the page I was opened to, trying to ignore James' closeness, and focus on making any more necessary rules.

_Rules._

_You MUST be covered in all private places, by clothing that is not see-through._

_You cannot have real weapons i.e. scythe, sword, etc._

_No alcohol._

_Follow the normal school rules._

The first rule was one that I had made up, much to James' dismay. But one of us had to be responsible in this group. Actually, all the rules were made by me. James seemed to think the party would be better without those rules, but I dubbed them highly necessary.

James sighed beside me, "That's enough rules. Onto the songs!" He flipped the page onto the rather long list of songs we had planned. The party was from 8pm to 2 am, after all. I wasn't even about to write down the list of them. But one particular song that he had suggested continually caught my eye. 'She Wolf' by Shakira. I happened to love that song myself, for obvious reasons. But why had he suggested it? Did he know? Or was he merely a fan of the song? I hoped it was the latter.

"Hmm… Can you think of any more songs?" He questioned. I shook my head in response.

"We've already got three pages worth. I think that's fine." I declined. He shrugged.

"Works for me! Alright, onto the big finale! What do you think we should do?" He questioned. I shrugged. I wasn't good at thinking of things like that. Especially when I was as 'sick' as I was at that moment.

"I have no idea, Potter." I replied, incase my shrugging hadn't done the job itself.

"Hmm…. How about we have karaoke? We can have them karaoke from the songs that we have on this list. It'll be fun!" He grinned mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Good plan, but what's the catch? I'm no idiot, Potter. You're planning something." I growled. I quickly stopped my growl though, as it sounded just a bit too inhumane for my tastes. He grinned, not noticing.

"You have to sing one song. Can you guess which one reminds me of you?" I narrowed my eyes, hoping it wasn't the one I was thinking it was.

"I'm afraid to ask." I declined. He grinned.

"She Wolf." He smirked. I groaned mentally, but raised an eyebrow bodily, looking curious.

"That reminds you of me, how?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"You're fiery and temperamental, like female wolves. It just kinda reminded me of you the moment I heard it." He shrugged. I sighed mentally, _THANK MERLIN_!

"Whatever, Potter. Then you have to sing a song that reminds me of you." I smirked, adding on to the challenge. He raised an eyebrow.

"What song?"

"Taio Cruz- Break Your Heart." His eyes flashed in surprise for a minute, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I'm a heart breaker?" He asked, pouting slightly.

I raised an eyebrow, "You really think I'm like a wolf?" I countered. He tilted his head in a 'good point' kind of way. I smirked, and turned back to the notebook paper, writing down his ideas, and the terms of our challenge. I put X's on two lines below the challenge and idea, and signed my name beside one. James signed his name on the other. Both of us had officially agreed to the terms presented. The Masquerade Ball would certainly be interesting.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Is it okay? Let me know! Review, please!**_

_**-Michy**_


	3. Teddy & My Eyes

_**A/N: No reviews, and I still continue to chapter three! I don't know, this just interests me! I'm inspired, lol. Anyway, please review? It says I have lots of hits, but no reviews or alerts! Is it really that bad? Let me know!**_

_**-Michy**_

* * *

[Chapter Three!]

* * *

"So, he's seriously going to make you sing?" Erin questioned, tucking a strand of her white-blonde hair behind her ear, chocolate eyes looking curious and amused. She loved to hear about my Head Duty times, simply because something interesting always happened when James Sirius Potter and I were combined into a story. I groaned slightly.

"Yeah, _and the song_! It's so… infuriating! It's like he knows, but like he doesn't at the same time! He needs to just come out and tell me outright if he knows, and if not, stop with the hints that say he does! Why are boys so stupid!" I ranted. Erin grinned.

"It's Potter. He's stupid. You already know this." She explained, using her usual 'duh-you-an-idiot-sometimes' tone of voice. She had been using it a lot more this year than the last few years though. I think I was getting stupider by the year. I blamed Potter. He was killing my brain cells with his lack thereof.

I had to admit I was glad that the Head Students' dorms were currently being repaired, because it meant I didn't have to share a common room with him in the Head Students' dorms at the time. I had been staying with the Ravenclaw seventh years for at least three weeks, and I really didn't mind much. It was better than waking up to Potter every morning.

"Good point." I admitted with a small smile towards my best friend. Just then, the door to the common room opened, and in walked my other best friend, Natalia Kenrich. Her and Erin were cousins actually, despite the difference in last names (Erin's being Garikof). Natalia ran over to the two of us, and it was impossible to miss the large grin on her face.

"OhmygoodsweetMERLIN, there's a realllyyyy hot guy in the Great Hall! Come on!" I was promptly dragged out of the common room by the excited brunette whose emerald eyes had never sparkled so bright at the mention of a member of the male species.

"What does he look like?" I questioned, she squealed immediately in response. Erin laughed behind me, muttering under her breath that 'he probably wasn't as cute as she thinks'. I smiled slightly at the lack of trust between the two when it came to cute (OR HOT) boys. They had very different tastes.

"He has bright turquoise hair, and bright crystal blue eyes. He's got just enough muscle, and he looks AMAZING!" She cried, and a few minutes later we reached the Great Hall and she shoved the huge doors open and out of her way. She promptly pointed to a man in the middle of the Potter-Weasley gang. Rose, Albus, James, Lily, Fred, Hugo, and Roxanne were all hugging the man with varying squeals.

"TEDDY!" Was the loudest squeal, coming from Lily. I blinked. The man, 'Teddy', was _definitely_ attractive. His choppy turquoise blue hair hung just lightly in his eyes and around his ears, to his chin, but with layers and a windswept look. Bright, crystal blue eyes were shining directly around at all of his 'huggers'. His muscled were clearly defined through the tight black muscle shirt, and his dark blue jeans were just baggy enough to not look bad, but just tight enough to look amazing with his body figure, and he had a pair of black boots on, tucked under his jeans. I will never doubt Natalia's taste in men.

"I agree with Natalia." I breathlessly whispered. Erin nodded. Natalia smiled in satisfaction at our agreement, before Rose glanced over at us, and I promptly stopped oogling the man. She giggled a bit and grinned at me, winking. She waved her hand at the three of us Ravenclaws, calling out to us.

"Oi! Sophie, Natalia, Erin! Come here!" I flushed slightly, but walked over to the group of redheads, blackheads, and turtquoise-head.

"Yeah, Rose?" I questioned, stopping beside her. The rest of the group paused to look at us, and Lily promptly pounced me in a hug.

"SOPHIE! Oh my gosh, I love your hair when it's straight like that!" The small redhead cried, hugging tight to my still-sore body. I winced immediately, groaning. I'd only just ended a cycle that morning, and she was squishing my still-pained self.

"Lily! Let go, Ymonda's not feeling too good today, you're gonna hurt her!" James cried, pulling his younger sibling off my ribcage. Now that I was upclose, 'Teddy' didn't seem to be feeling very well either, judging by the bags under his eyes, and his level of tiredness that rivaled my own.

Lily let go immediately, "Sorry, Sophie! I didn't know! Sorry! What's wrong?" She questioned. I shook my head slowly, smiling at her.

"It's nothing Lily, just a bit of a… bad day, that's all." I half-lied. The only one who knew about my furry issues other than the trusted teachers, was Natalia. I wasn't about to tell the Weasley-Potter clan, let alone the entire Great Hall.

She pouted, "Hope you feel better soon!" She countered, before smiling, taking my hand and pulling me closer to 'Teddy'. "Sophie, Erin, Natalia, this is Teddy Lupin, my godbrother! Teddy, this is Sophie Ymonda," She pointed to me, "Erin Garikof," She pointed to my blonde best friend, who waved sheepishly with a large blush on her cheeks, "And Natalia Kenrich!"

Teddy laughed, "Pleasure to meet you girls! I hear a lot about you girls, especially you, Sophie." He looked at me as he ended, a smile playing on his lips. "I can't say it's all good though, as it's mostly from James, but what I hear from Rose and the others is good!" He added. I laughed, smirking at James as he glared at his Godbrother.

"Was that necessary, Teddy?" He growled. I stifled a smirk. His growls were _pathetic_ compared to mine- even when it wasn't a full moon! Teddy smirked tiredly at him.

"Yep, I'm sure you're little 'Wolfy' would like to know you don't always agree with her." I blinked, paling considerably_. 'Wolfy'? Oh, merlin, don't let him know! Don't let him have told his family! I'll castrate the stupid prat—_

"Wolfy?" Erin chuckled sheepishly, trying to ask the major question I was thinking, while sounding nonchalant.

Teddy smiled, "He's always talking about how she reminds her of a PMSing female wolf." He shrugged, "It kinda just stuck as a nickname for her from me." He explained. I bit back a relieved sigh, my face turning back to its normal color. Teddy seemed to notice this, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. I paled again, looking at Rose.

"Rose! I forgot to ask you this morning, were there any assignments this morning in the first two classes?" I questioned her, being as we had the same classes together those two periods.

She smiled at me, "Nope! You lucked out!" I sighed in relief, smiling.

"Thanks!" I called. She shook her head at me.

"No problem!" She laughed. I smiled, before being promptly hugged by a happy Hugo.

"Sorry, Sophie, but I wanted a hug too!" He smiled. I smiled back, and was about to reply back, when my ribs began to burn, and I felt one of my unhealed cuts reopen again. Madam Promfery's potions only worked the whole way after a day- too much strain, and the wounds would easily reopened. I bit my lip, hissing slightly as I held my ribs.

"Merlin, it reopened!" I hissed under my breath. Erin paled.

"What reopened?" She demanded, hands on her hips and glaring. Right, I'd only told her about the broken ribs, not the large gash that I'd given myself sometime around two in the morning via a broken table in the Shack. The Weasley-Potter clan circled me, concern engrossing them.

"Fell and broke a glass in the Hospital Wing before I left, gashed open my stomach." I lied. I knew Erin would read between the lies and understand what had really happened. She groaned.

"You're such a ditz sometimes!" She was about to continue her rant when Rose cut in.

"MERLIN! You're hands are covered in blood, Sophie! That's NOT from a glass!" She cried. I paled again. Teddy seemed to have an idea, and his eyes widened considerably. I gave him a hidden, pleading look, and he nodded slightly. No one else noticed this action. "We're taking you to Madam Promfrey!" That was when I blacked out. Too much stress after no sleep, a transformation, and injury was not a good idea. I was lucky I'd lasted until almost dinnertime!

* * *

"Ughhhhhh." A loud groan escaped my lips, and I sat up. Blinking to clear my vision from the blurs of white surrounding me.

"Good, she's awake. We have to hurry though." I shook my head slightly at the soft, female voice that came from my right. My vision finally cleared, and I looked up in the direction of the voice. My breath caught in my throat. Kneeling there was a redheaded woman. Her hair reached her mid back in light auburn waves, and curtained her shoulders, framing her beautiful face, and bright emerald eyes, perfectly. I recognized her immediately, my eyes widening, and my jaw dropping a centimeter.

"Eh? I guess she recognizes us, right girly?" A male voice from my left called. My head swung around in that direction. Sitting there was a man with long, black, elbow length hair, sharply defined facial features, and deep grey eyes. I recognized him too, my jaw dropping a bit more.

"I'd assume that's a yes, Padfoot." This voice was in front of me to the left. I looked there, and gasped even more. There was a man with choppy, sandy blonde hair, and amber colored eyes that were filled with intelligence. To his left was a woman with short, spiky pink hair, and brown eyes, who spoke up next.

"Wow, she seems so shocked to see us, guys!" She giggled.

"I'd say." This voice came from my right, and beside the redheaded woman, to her right. He was a man who looked VERY (scarily, actually) familiar. Black shaggy hair, thin rimmed glasses, and bright hazel eyes. The face I was looking into looked just a few years older than the one I was used to, besides that the other one didn't have glasses- he didn't need them.

I paled, groaning, "I'm dead? That is the ONLY explanation! That, or Potter's haunting my dreams with one of his stupid pranks and making me go insane… Though that wouldn't surprise me…" I trailed off at the end as the red haired woman began to laugh.

"This seems familiar. A redhead groaning at the thought of a Potter, and dubbing that he was pranking her and making her insane. I wonder why…" The sandy blonde haired man chuckled. The grey eyed man smirked.

"I agree with Moony there, I feel like I'm in déjà vu! Only, this redhead has blue eyes, not green." He chuckled. I groaned.

"Yep. Must be insane. Unless I lost too much blood… stupid friggen moon. Needs to explode already! It'd save me so much trouble!" I ranted the last two bits to myself, and saw the blonde man smile at me.

"Trust me when I say I understand." He whispered. I just stared at him.

"Sorry to cut it short, sweetheart, but we do have something important to tell you. But before that, yes, I'm Lily Evans Potter, this is James Potter I, Remus Lupin, Nymphadors Tonks Lupin, and Sirius Black. Yes, we're dead, and have been for a while. And yes, Potters are a pain in the butt." Lily smiled as she said the last bit, and James pouted at her, while the others chuckled.

"U-Uhm… Sophie Ymonda. Pleasure. And yes they are. Especially your grandson." Lily smiled at my introduction and agreement.

"I don't doubt it." Remus smiled. I chuckled.

Sirius grinned though, "BUT that boy's got the best name ever! Mine AND Prongs' are in it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… Kind of wish I'd have been smart enough to just avoid him after hearing his name, though. Now he won't leave me alone." I sighed. Lily laughed.

"I understand, sweetie." She giggled, "Now anyway..—" James stopped her.

"Anyway! We're here to tell you something important. You, my dear, are very important to the future." James began.

"Yes, you are. And not just as the next addition to the Potter-Weasley family!" Sirius added in, "But in the way that your… erm… how do I say it?" He stuttered at the end.

Remus cut in, "You're furry little problem, is different. I'm sure you've noticed the difference between you and other werewolves." He waited for me to nod patiently. "The main difference being your eyes." I blanched. I hated discussing the subject of my eyes.

"Sophie, sweetie, your eyes do have a reason for their color change." Tonks interjected, "They have a specially ability." I blinked, furrowing my eyebrows. They did? I just thought they were retarded and liked to change colors from blue to purple sometimes during transformation. How I knew that they did it? Well, in the room at Chloe's house that I transformed in, there was a large, magically-protected mirror that I always growled into. I happened to notice quite a few of the days that my eyes had changed colors.

"What?" I questioned, curious.

"They give you the ability to, when used correctly, see into another person's memory. Whether they're blocking you or not." Sirius explained. "And, they work even in your normal form." I shook my head.

"Doubt it. Why can't I do it now then?" I questioned. James Potter I smiled at me.

"Because they haven't been activated. When you wake up, now this is very important, you have to remember it," He looked at me pointedly, "Say the word 'Aishiteru'." I blinked.

"Isn't that 'I love you' in Japanese?" I asked. He nodded, smiling more.

"Yes, dear, it is. The spell that binds your eyes now was originally used on werewolves in Japan, and that was the only thing they could think of for a password to take off the spell." Lily sighed. "Dear, to use your eyes, all you do is think about all the memories that you have with the person you wish to look at the memories of, and think 'Aishiteru."

"Even if you hate them!" Sirius cut in. Remus nodded, as did Tonks.

Lily glared at them, continuing, "To leave their memories, say 'Uretihsia', which is just 'Aishiteru' backwards." I shook my head at her.

"This is insane! Why would I have an ability like that? I'm just a normal witch and werewolf! This is definitely a Potter-prank!" I declared, disbelieving.

"Whatever you say kiddo." Sirius shrugged, "Just try it when you wake up again, okay? We're about to run out of time here."

"Tell Harry and the others we love them?" Tonks asked, Lily nodded. I slowly nodded.

"I may end up in an Asylum, but okay." I agreed.

"Bye, Sweetie!" Lily called just as the world began to disappear in a world of white fog, and I passed out, but not before hearing, "And you have the powers, because trouble's about to stir, and they'll be needed!"

* * *

"OI! WAKE UP, SOPHIE YMONDA! WAKE UP!" I shot up into a sitting position at the screaming in my ear, wincing.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, POTTER?" I growled menacingly. He froze, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Why are your eyes amethyst purple?" He questioned. I blinked. _What?_

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? A little weird and random, but it's what happened while I wrote! I have no idea! Let me know what you think!**_

_**-Michy**_


	4. Memories and Mistletoe

_****_

A/N: Okay, new chapter! I really like writing this story. I've never had this many chapters out within this short of a time! This one is just kind of a memory one. It's to establish the past between the two of them. You'll understand more once you get to that point! I hope this is good for you guys, because it's a longer chapter, and it has a bit of fluffiness toward the end! Review and let me know what you think, though!

_**-Michy**_

* * *

[Chapter four]

* * *

"They're… what?" I blinked a few more time.

James stared at me for a few seconds, "Your eyes… they're a soft, amethyst purple color…" He explained. I furrowed my eyebrows. _But they only ever change during transformations…_ I thought to myself. _Unless…that was actually real, and was their way of saying it was true by making them change when I woke up? No way, that's impossible. It was all a prank. It had to be._

"Potter… did you pull a prank on me while I was sleeping? To make me see… erm… people who are well-known to be dead?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, leaning over to put one of his hands to my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? There isn't even a spell to do that, Ymonda. Maybe you need a bit more sleep…" He decided. I shook my head.

"But they were there! And they're obviously dead, I mean they're the most well-known dead people other than Voldemort and Dumbledore! All five of them!" I ranted, "And I'd only ever seen them in pictures! And they acted just like they were said to!" James raised another eyebrow.

"Who exactly did you see in this vision thing, that, by the way, I truly, honestly had nothing to do with. I swear on my Magic that I didn't do it!" He added the last bit at my suspicious look. The only times he ever swore on his magic was when he was serious, even I knew that. I bit my lip, looking down and away from him.

"Who are the five most famous dead people you've heard of, other than Merlin, Dumbledore, and Voldemort? And it's not Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw either." I questioned.

James raised an eyebrow, "Not to be cocky, but that would be my grandmother (Lily Evans Potter), grandfather (James Potter I), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Sirius Black. Why?" I refused to meet his gaze. He grabbed my shoulder, his eyes wide as I looked up to meet his gaze.

"You… You saw them?" He questioned. I nodded. He breathed out a bit, disbelievingly. "What did they say?" I bit my lip again.

"I can't tell you one part of it, as it's too… personal to me. But they said to tell 'Harry and the others' they loved them, and Sirius said that you had an amazing name because "his and Prongs' are in it"." I explained. He blinked at me.

"That is something Sirius would say, but what can't you tell me? There had to be a reason for you being able to talk to them? And it had to be important!" He questioned. I growled, glaring at him.

"I'm NOT telling you. It's none of your business!" I growled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well so-orry that I wanted to know why YOU, who has never met my grandparents-or even parents-, got to see them, and no one else." He hissed. I turned away from him, my voice softer.

"I'm still not telling you. It's not something I want to talk about." I explained. Another voice entered the conversation at that point.

"James, I have a feeling I know what it was about, and I wouldn't want to share either if I were her."

I glanced up, spotting the familiar blue hair of Teddy Lupin. I nodded at him, confirming his suspicions. James looked between the two of us, glowering.

"And what would be that personal that she wouldn't share?" He growled. I clenched my fists together, trying to resist ripping his throat out. My eyes began to sting, and I remembered what James Potter I had told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on looking into someone's memories. I tried to think of who I wanted to look into the memories of.

"There are many things that I wouldn't have told you either, if you didn't know already." Teddy explained, and I could almost hear the threat in his voice. James remained silent after that. Unintentionally, memories of James and I began to flow through my mind.

* * *

"_My dad told me that they just put a hat on you to sort you!" A young boy explained nearby me, arguing with a few people around him. The young boy had short black hair, and bright hazel eyes. He was slightly short compared to the others, but he was still taller than me. That, and just hearing him talk seemed to show just too much confidence in himself for my taste._

"_My dad told me we had to fight trolls!" The boy beside him protested. This one had dark brown curls that reached to his ears, and light green eyes. He was very much so on the short side, but he seemed like a really nice guy. He'd let me sit on the train with him afterall. Not that it was a fun ride, as another boy had also been in the same compartment, and didn't shut up very much._

"_No we don't! I think I'd know more, considering who my dad IS!" The first boy protested. I groaned from my spot a person away, and pushed my auburn bangs out of my eyes so that they could see me glaring at them through my icy blue eyes._

"_Can both of you shut up? We'll find out soon enough which of you is right! But until then, can you stop being so annoying?" I called. They looked at me, the first narrowing his eyes, and the second blushing and nodding._

"_You're the one who's being annoying! Why don't you stop talking? What's your name anyway?" He hissed._

"_It's Ymonda! Sophie Ymonda, you idiot! Not that it's any of your business!" I growled. I wasn't in much of a good mood, seeing as I'd had to deal with annoying people the whole train ride._

"_Yeah, well I'm James Sirius Potter! I'm not an idiot! And it is my business, because I'm talking to you!" He hissed._

"_Well you talk so much that I'm beginning to wish you had an 'off' button, you blabbermouth—" I was cut off as a tall woman in an emerald green robe came up to us and began telling us about all the houses and where we would be standing. Luckily, I was quite a few people away from James Potter and his other friend, Terrance Wood._

* * *

_That's the time I first met the idiot. He's still a blabbermouth, too. And he DOESN'T have an off button. _I sighed mentally to myself at the memory as another came up after it.

* * *

"_And you really need to learn how to perform this spell the right way, because McGonagall's gonna be mad if you don't, and—," Poke. Poke. Poke, "What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to find your off button." Poke. Poke. Poke._

"_QUIT POKING ME, Ymonda!" The boy infront of me growled. I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Well then either shut up, or tell me where your off button is so that I can MAKE you shut up! You've been going on and on about this spell for a half-hour, and it's gotten REALLY annoying, Potter!" I hissed back in response._

"_I don't have an off button! I don't need one! People enjoy listening to what I have to say! Unlike when they have to listen to you!" He countered._

"_The only reason people even listen to you is because you talk more if they don't! They can't wait for you to shut up, or haven't you noticed that?"I pointed out._

"_I do NOT talk that much! Shut up!" He growled._

"_You shut up! That's the whole problem here!" I hissed._

"_Will both of you shut up, this is a Library, and you're disrupting the other students!" A new voice cut in. I froze, Potter doing the same, and we both looked up and into the hawk-like eyes of Madam Pince._

"_S-Sorry, Ma'am." I stuttered, going back to my Charms essay._

"_Y-Yes, Ma'am." Potter added, doing the same. She nodded at the two of us, and walked away._

"_Ten Points from Gryffindor AND Ravenclaw. Honestly, you're Second years! Act a bit more mature!" She called over her shoulder. I turned to Potter._

"_I blame you." I hissed._

"_I blame YOU."He countered in protest._

* * *

_Heh. Madam Pince never stopped eyeing us whenever we were both in the Library after that, _I thought with a mental giggle.

* * *

"_Ymonda. Potter. You two will be partners in this class for the next two weeks." Professor Slughorn called, smiling innocently at Potter across the room, and then at me. I gaped at him._

"_WHAT? Professor, no! He'll blow me up on purpose!" I protested. Potter growled._

"_Professor, she'll ruin our potion to get points taken from me on purpose!" He argued. I growled at him._

"_I'd lose points too then, Potter! And I'm not about to waste points on a idiot like you!" I countered._

"_Well, I'm not going to Azkaban for blowing up a brat like you either!" He hissed._

"_Are you calling me rude, potter? Because that's YOUR picture in the dictionary under 'Prat'!" _

"_Well, yours is under the definition of 'horrible potion maker'!"_

"_I'm very good at Potions, thank you very much! Better than YOU too!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"_

"_Oi! Both of you! Calm down and begin your potion, before I take away points! You're working together whether you like it or not!" Slughorn interrupted, sighing._

"_UGH!" Potter and I groaned, growling._

* * *

_Heh, that partnership did NOT work out well. _I mentally smirked_, Although making a potion that turned skin pink worked WONDERS for James when I scooped an extra vile while he wasn't looking, and put it in his Pumpkin Juice the next day…. Haha. The memories of Third Year Potions Class!_

* * *

"_Oi. Ymonda, you haven't yelled at me since school started. For the last for years, that's been unheard of! Decided you'd bother me by silent treatment?" _

_I glanced up from my position below the Oak tree on the school grounds. I shook my head, turning back to look at the lake. Curling my knees up to my chest (while making absolute sure that my skirt was situated so no one could see up it), I tried to ignore the boy who was plopping down beside me._

"_It's not going to work, Ymonda. I'm going to talk until you stop ignoring me!" He continued to blabber for a good half hour. I, however, only heard those first two sentances. I was too busy concentrated on worrying about how the next month would go. My life had flipped to pieces that past summer. I'd been turned into a werewolf, I'd lost my family because of it, and to top it all off, My only living, still loving-me, relative (my aunt Eileena), had died a mere few days before Hogwarts had resumed for another term. I was in no way interested in the boy beside me, who was chattering away about all the arguments he'd tried to start up with me in the previous three months._

"_I mean, it's already December, and you haven't taken any of my bait! I mean, I'm beginning to think you've fallen for me instead of hating me, Ymonda!" He finished. I glared at him, that last bit having been the only part of his lecture I'd heard._

"_The day I fall for you is the day I tell you any of my secrets. Which is NEVER." I hissed, standing up and grabbing my things. I then turned on my heel and walked up to the castle, ignoring the little voice in the back of my mind that was telling me that "he was only worried about me and didn't know how to show it". Tch. Right._

* * *

_That was the first time he actually bothered to talk to me calmly, and hadn't insulted me. Other than insinuating I'd love him, which is a bit of an insult. I mean, I have better standards than HIM! _I mentally scoffed. '_And not just as the next addition to the Potter-Weasley family!_' I remembered Sirius' words at that moment, and wrinkled my nose in disgust. _AS IF!_

* * *

"_Oi! Ymonda! Guess what! I'm a prefect with you!" I paused in my tracks along the Hogwarts Express, not believing what I'd just heard._

"_Tell me you're lying, Potter." I groaned. He passed me from behind, turning and facing me. A large grin was plastered on his mischievous face._

"_Nope!" He pointed at the gold and scarlet badge pinned to his robes, the large "P" hard to miss. I groaned._

"_Really?" I sarcastically asked the ceiling of the train, "What was she thinking? Potter as a prefect? Someone up there must hate me!" Potter raised an eyebrow._

"_Done talking to the ceiling, Ymonda?" He sniggered._

_I narrowed my eyes, "Sorry, it's just such better company than you are, I had to talk to it a bit. Let it know I appreciated its un-annoyingness." I drawled out sarcastically. He narrowed his own eyes._

"_Oh come on, Ymonda, you know you enjoy my company! I mean, who couldn't?" He stepped closer to me then, smirking and winking slightly. "Right, Baby?" I twitched immediately, blanching._

_I pretended to gag, "Eww. Potter, don't EVER call me that. I wouldn't be your baby if you begged me." I scrunched up my nose, my stomach feeling rather ill. "Just… Eww… Just eww…"_

_Potter chuckled, slinging an arm around my waist, and putting his face close to mine. "You know you want to be mine, Ymonda. Admit it. You think I'm sexy." He was grinning mischievously._

_I brought my left foot directly down onto his right toes, and he howled, backing away from me and releasing my waist to cradle his injured foot. "The only thing I think you are, Potter, is a perverted idiot. Now leave me alone." I turned and stalked away at that point, toward the Prefects' Compartment, a hopping Potter not far behind._

"_You're just mad I called you out on your Attraction and Love for me!"_

* * *

_That was the first time he pretended to flirt with me. Also the first time I had kneed a guy in the crotch before… Well, he deserved it. _I mentally smirked.

* * *

"_Ymonda," Sang an unusually cheery voice one Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, making me freeze in the middle of the doorway to the Great Hall. I glanced over my shoulder, spotting James Potter smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you want now, Potter?" I groaned. I heard several squeals and 'ooh!'s and 'uh oh's following this statement. My stomach started to twirl nauseously. I had a bad feeling all of the sudden._

_Potter walked up directly beside me, turning me by the shoulders so that I faced him, still under the doorway to the Great Hall. He smirked at me, nodding upwards with his head. I paled immediately._

"_Oh good sweet Merlin, let it NOT be what I think it is," I groaned under my breath. I glanced up slowly, blanching at what I saw. "You have GOT to be kidding me…" I whined. Potter smirked, shaking his head._

"_Mistletoe, Ymonda." He pointed out the obvious. I groaned._

"_You did this on purpose! I wouldn't have stopped here if you hadn't called for me at that second!" I growled. He smirked confidently._

"_Of course! I figured I'd make your dreams come true, and give you the chance without you embarrassing yourself to get it!" He teased. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Right. So you giving me an Arctic Fox has what to do with a Mistletoe?" I questioned. He blinked, chuckling._

"_Your dream is to get an Arctic Fox?" He questioned. I shrugged._

"_Yep." I explained. He rolled his eyes._

"_You totally missed the point of my speech." I rolled my eyes at that._

"_No, I got it. I just enjoy confusing you with my sarcasm." I replied. He raised his eyebrow again._

"_Whatever, Ymonda. Just stand still for a minute, alright?" I rolled my eyes again, nodding._

_He leaned in closer, slowly, until the side of his nose was flat against the side of mine. It was at that point that I noticed just how amazingly beautiful his hazel eyes were. They had little flecks of green and gold in them, and sparkled brightly up close. They had this entrancing look about them, that made you want to just get lost in them. When accented with his ebony hair, it proved to bring them out even more, and they glittered._

_James leaned in closer; I stayed still. How could I get out of kissing him? I was a Ravenclaw, I had to know how! Just as his lips brushed mine, I turned my head to the side, and kissed his cheek instead. He froze. I smirked._

"_Mistletoes don't have to mean kisses on the lips, Potter. I think it might be you who's falling for me, instead." I smirked at him, backing up from him and walking confidently over to my table. The Great Hall was silent for a minute, before Erin burst out laughing, and Natalia followed. Soon Rose, Lily, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, and Scorpius (Albus' best friend) all began to laugh aswell. Before I knew it, the entire Hall was laughing as James stood rooted to the spot, not having changed position at all. I plopped on my seat and looked at the double doors, spotting him looking at me in shock. I smirked more._

_Suddenly a large stick shoved James from underneath the doorway, and another voice called out. "Sorry, James, mate, but I don't want to have to kiss you. I don't swing that way." An older version of Terrance Wood called out from behind the door, before he strode up to his best friend, and dragged him to the Gryffindor table. "Ymonda's got a point though, it does seem like you wanted a real kiss, and badly!" Terrance was promptly smacked with Potter's bookbag._

"_I did not. I just wanted to torment her, but she pulled off my own plan at the last minute." Potter huffed. I grinned at Erin, both of us thinking the same thing._

"_Denialll!" Floated across the Great Hall, courtesy of Erin, Natalia, Rose, Roxanne, Fred, Scorpius, and Albus. James glared at all of us, and many dinner rolls began flying in different directions, all coming from him._

* * *

_Heh. I got him GOOD that time_. I smiled mentally._ I have no idea why I liked his eyes so much at that moment though. But oh well. Anyway, what do I say now! Right… "Aishiteru, James Sirius Potter."_

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo, who liked that ending? Anyone expect something different? Haha. I had to mentally debate with myself on whether or not to let them kiss, but I decided this worked best. And it seemed to fit their characters better. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**-Michy**_


	5. The Love Underneath It All

_[Chapter Five!]_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm honestly not exaggerating when I say I've been completely and utterly busy this summer! I think I've had maybe two unplanned days all summer, and those two days I'm pretty sure I just slept the entire time! Between two different two-week long vacations, two weekend camping trips, multiple graduation parties, multiple stays at my best friend's house, multiple days spent on the lake with my mom and her boyfriend and his family, and working thirty hour work weeks, plus juggling sleep, food, showering, and summer assignments for school, I've been busy! But I've finally got around to at least ATTEMPTING to write more, so please accept my apologies! Now, this chapter consists of James' memories towards Sophie, one for each year, sort of like last chapter. So, bare with me through this! Thanks!**_

_**-Michy**_

It was really odd. It seemed like one minute I was looking off into my memories, and the next minute the world around me was sucked away in an instant before another scene took over. This time though, it seemed different. It was like I was looking at myself and Potter, instead of being myself. I was simply a bystander now, and it was… odd. Very cool, but odd. I did, however, recognize where I was. This was my first year, right after Professor Longbottom decided that Potter and I would make perfect partners for the year in Herbology.

_You have got to be kidding me! I'm stuck with her? The same girl that told me to shut up yesterday? This isn't fair Neville! Not at all!_

Okay, THAT was not me. So who…? Oh, right! I'm in Potter's memories! So I'm hearing his thoughts. Lovely. And there's the little squirt! Sitting there in his stool glaring daggers at Professor Longbottom like it made a difference. Newsflash, mini-Potter, it doesn't!

I planted my gaze on the smaller version of Potter. He was so tiny, maybe like four foot tall! It was so difficult to image this small, scrawny, bony eleven year old growing into the chiseled, muscular, friggen tall seventeen year old I was looking at before.

_I mean, she's cute and all, for a girl, but her attitude sucks! …But don't all girl's attitude's suck? I mean, Mum's does, Lily's does, Aunt 'Mione's does, Rose's does, Aunt Fleur's definitely does! So do Dom's, Vicky's, Roxanne's, Grandmum's, Great Aunt 'Tunia's really does, I guess I can't really plan on getting a girl without an attitude problem, huh?_

I raised an eyebrow at the little boy who was now looking deep in thought in his stool as mini-me plopped down on the stool next to him with a scowl on my mini-face. I smiled slightly, remembering that as he thought this, I was thinking of how rude it was that I had had to come to him when I was the girl, and he the boy. I spotted mini-Potter eyeing mini-me up curiously. I could feel the curiosity and anxiety pouring off of him. I guess it must have been another bit of the memory, how he was feeling.

_Hmm… I guess with a spunky attitude like that she'd fit in perfectly with Mum and the rest of the family, though, huh? Eh, I don't know yet. I'll give it a year or two! Besides, she still has cuties! I'll decide if I like her next year! No doubts!_

I blinked slightly at that, turning a curious eyebrow on the eleven year old bane of my existence. Like me? Wait a second, Potter crushed on me in first year? Good Merlin, that's just awkward!

Not a second after I finished that thought, the world was sucked away and replaced yet again. This, however, was second year. It was the same day I was remembering earlier, except it was the prelude as to why we were in the Library together at all. We were in Transfiguration. There I was, struggling with the spell that I in no way could get the hang of. I winced at mini-me as she-well, I, well, she, well…..whatever, mini-me missed and almost hit mini-Potter with a bad spell.

"Ack! YMONDA! You could've killed me you prat! What the bloody heck was that for?" He yelled out, irritation swelling around him as well as disbelief.

"Shut up Potter! I suck at this class! It's not like I meant to shoot that spell at you!" Mini-me protested.

_I know she didn't try to kill me… but it's just so fun riling her up! Besides, it's weird but she looks all pretty when she wants to punch me. Her eyes get all narrowed, and her cheeks puff up, and she clenches her fists all cute… I can't help but want to annoy her!_

Mini-Potter's voice echoed throughout the memory-land, and I paled considerably. Did mini-Potter just call Mini-me… pretty? What is going on here? First possible crushing, second guaranteed crushing? Really? …When the heck did he notice that my cheeks puff and my fists curl when I'm angry? What is going on?

"Yeah right! If you're that bad, I'll tutor you! At least that way I'll be able to live through classes!" He growled back. _Please say yes, please say yes! I want to spend time with you! Besides, if I can help her, I'll gladly take the chance. All she had to do was ask me to help, I would have! Come on Ymonda, come on!_ Anticipation poured around him, and my cheeks started to flush just lightly.

Wait! He's just a second year! There's more than enough time for this little crush to end! Thank gosh! I sighed in relief, running a transparent hand through my transparent hair in Memory-land.

"Fine! But only because I wanna pass this class!" I remembered that. I was so worried that Eileena would be disappointed if I didn't pass, that I was willing to be tutored by Potter. Admittedly, I remember only two sessions happened (one being the library incident), before we ended up in detention for fighting, but I had been determined. I eventually mastered everything on my own anyway. But seeing Potter's memories, and knowing that he had legitimately wanted to help me… It made me feel just a bit bad for how I'd treated him, even up to recently. The scene changed again from our irritated, puffy-cheeked moment to one from our third year.

_Bloody hell, If I have to stay her partner all year I'm gonna flip-_

At the sound of this thought echoing around me, I almost exhaled in relief. It must have meant that he no longer was crushing on me in third year! I don't think I'd ever been so happy to hear anything as I was to hear that! I smiled though at the sight of us once again puffy-cheeked in irritation at each other as James chopped up the beetles in Potions, and I stirred counter-clockwise eight times for the Draught of Cluelessness. I remember we'd fought just before that because I had wanted to do the ingredient cutting but he'd argued that my being a girl meant I would get hurt with the big knife, and so he, the "man", had to do it.

_I'm gonna flip out! I mean, being this close to her every day… getting to talk to her, rile her up, see her all pretty so close to me… I'll end up telling her about my fancying her! Could he get any more mean? Really? Making us partners? Not fair! Why do teachers do this every year? Inter-house-bonding my arse!_

I groaned, hearing the rest of his Mini-rant. Nevermind, so he still liked me in third year. Lovely-

_She does look really pretty, though._ Here, I spotted his eyes locking on to me from the corner of their sockets, and noticed the small, shy smile that etched onto his lips. I noticed that in this memory, too, I looked prettier than I remembered being. It seemed it was all extra-sensitive, and I was always focused in the middle of it. Not to mention that I could feel immense amounts of affection oozing out of Potter's every nook and cranny. _With her hair all curly, and her eyes all sparkly. When did she start wearing make up? It looks nice, but she looked pretty without it too. I think I rather her without makeup- it's more natural, and it shows that she's beautiful without makeup!_

I flushed. Woah, didn't expect that! Not at all! Me? Pretty without makeup? Back when I remember this memory, I remember thinking that I was nowhere near pretty and needed all the makeup I could find to make me achieve prettiness. To think that we thought so differently. Actually, it was kind of cute that Potter was crushing on me that badly. I will guaranteedly have to hug him when I get out of Memory-land. Simply for being an adorable fanciful-thirteen year old!

_I just wish she didn't like that Blake guy… I mean, Rose told me that Sophie knows he's taken, but Sophie still likes him. What's he got that I don't? Besides, he actually has two girlfriends. I've seen it personally… Not a pretty picture._

At this point my jaw slackened. He knew about me liking Blake? Rose knew he liked me? Traitor! And Blake had two girlfriends? In third year? That little pimp-faced jerk! And to think I had liked him!

Animosity had risen up when he thought of Blake, along with envy, and a bit of jealousy. He seemed even… sad, that I didn't return his feelings. To be honest, I felt bad. I hadn't even known he'd liked me. He was so cruel and butt-munch-y that I never really considered it.

The memory faded again.

This time it was a room I barely recognized, but that I could guess the identity of. The Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory. And there was mini-Potter, fourteen, laying on his back plopped on a mattress. He had this concentrated look on his face. His nose was scrunched up tight, his muscles were tense, and one look at his hair said that he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. It looked like he'd been electrocuted. Beside me though, was a cloudy transparent-like huge image of his face as it was at that moment. I turned to look at it, and was startled by the clear look in his hazel eyes. _Worry_. He was worried. But what about? What could cause James Sirius Potter to worry so intensely as to tense up like he was? Was someone in trouble? Was he worried about schooling? What-

_She hasn't done anything. Nothing what so ever. She just sits there, does her work, talks just a little. It's different. It's weird. This isn't like her. Something's wrong. What's wrong with her? Did someone die? Is she alright? Is she hurt? Would it be rude if I asked? I don't wanna ask and her end up crying because she's sad, but if she is sad then I'd rather ask and have her cry and get it out. I'll let her cry on my shoulder, gladly. As long as it makes her smile again, makes her scream at me another time. I can't stand this. I've been doing my best to make her respond to me. I don't think she even realizes I'm there, trying to rile her up! W-_

I blanched. Oh please, please Merlin, no! There is no way. No way that he meant… he couldn't possibly…

_What's wrong, Sophie? Please… Tell me. I'm going nuts! Agh, but I don't wanna bother her. I don't wanna upset her more. But I have to do something. I have to make her better again. Even if I die trying. She's worth it. She's more than worth it… Sophie… Merlin, what happened to her? What happened to my feisty, argumentative, opinionated girl…?_

Bloody hell. He meant me. Fourth year too? Bloody hell. That's just nuts! Four years of fancying me? What was I, friggen blinder than a bat?

His hand distracted me as it flew up to his face and promptly smacked onto it. A deep sigh escaped the boy's lips as his shoulders slumped. "What do I do? There has to be a way to make her smile again…" It was just a whisper. But he had said it.

"O-Oh my gosh… He… He… was really worried about me? I-I thought he was just mad that he didn't have me to fight with! I… Bloody Hell Potter! You need to learn the signs of how to show a girl you fancy her!" I slapped my own forhead as the words flew out of my mouth. I knew he couldn't hear me, so I wasn't worried, I was merely frustrated with myself.

It was actually really weird knowing exactly what other people had thought, without a doubt that it was real. You never know if someone really does like you or not, but here I am, able to know exactly what my nemesis thinks of me… although it's nothing like I expected. I was expecting a full out detailed blueprint of a planned prank that they'd messed up on pulling. Not… fancying, prettiness, and worry…. Bloody hell.

_She didn't even react much when I insinuated she loved me… normally, I would tease her for that but… It just wasn't the same._

The scene faded again. This time to Fifth year.

This time the scene was very familiar. It was dusk, and the sun was just barely over the hill in the darkened sky. Mini-me was leaning against the tree beside the lake, my nose buried in a book as per usual. My knees were brought up to my chest, clad in a pair of ripped-kneed jeans, and a silver long sleeved top. A fluffy white scarf adorned my neck, and my right hand played with it subconsciously as I read further along the words.

James was walking over towards me, slowly, his head tilted slightly as he watched me. I remembered this day. He'd snuck up on me and plopped down beside me. He stole my book and teased me and once again flirted with me shamlessly.

He finally reached me, and flopped himself down beside mini-me. Mini-me jumped and marked the page of my book, narrowing my eyes at him. James smirked, and with a quick lunge, my book was out of my hands. He was smirking, and I could feel the pride and amusement he was feeling all around me. Mini-me groaned at him and fought back for my book.

_Hm… Still cute. I love it when she gets all riled up like this! _The thoughts echoed around, and I noticed for the first time the smile that he wore while this all happened. It was soft, gentle… flirty. Remembering this myself, I hadn't really looked at his face, I'd been more focused on my book and trying to get it back from the jerk.

"Dangit, Potter! Give it back! I'm trying to read that!" Mini-me growled at him. He smirked when mini-me looked up at him and shook his head.

"Not a chance, Ymonda." Then his eyes lit up brightly, "Unless I get a kiss of course. Then I'd just HAVE to surrender." _Come on! Say yes! Come on!_ I heard his thoughts echoing around me and I groaned.

_STILL? REALLY? DANGIT POTTER!_

Mini-me froze, staring at him in shock. "You're kidding right? Not a chance, Potter."

Mini-Potter looked at Mini-Me and pouted, "Awww, come on. You've gotta admit I'm hot, right?"

Mini-Me's eyes were once again rolled, and I snickered as I watched myself turn him down. "Actually, I'd rather snog a brustlesprout, Potter." I remembered this moment, and how proud I'd been of that comeback.

_Damnit… When is she going to give in?_… The thoughts swirled around me, and I could feel the brief feeling of disappointment from his memories, before determination sprouted up and he once again tugged my book from me.

I was tugged from that memory, back into the next one. This one was VERY similar. It was the mistletoe incident. This time, my stomach was churning and twirling as pieces started sticking together one after another. James was walking behind me in the hallway, I could see it. I was behind him, and had a full view of the scene about to happen.

_How can I get her to give in? How am I supposed to get her to like me? I mean, we fight all the time and she always turns me down. It's not like I can flag her down and stop her under the mistletoe and kiss her and her love me forever? The only mistletoe is above the Great Hall doors and she's almost to them and-… I'm a genius!_ His thoughts echoed, swirling around me, and my stomach churned even more. He still liked me in sixth year? "YMONDA!"

I saw Mini-Me turn around, stopping in the doorway to wait for him. I could feel the triumph of the memory, the happiness, adrenaline. It was amazing to feel this from his point of view.

James ran up to Mini-Me and smirked. 'Ooh's and 'Uh oh's echoed around us, and my stomach churned even more. I heard the sarcastic remarks coming from Mini-Me, and I heard James' thoughts again. Get her attention to the mistletoe! Mini-Me looked up after talking and blanched. I could hear James and Mini-Me talking. The scene repeating from an onlooker's point of view.

He leaned in, close to me. His nose just brushed mine, and I heard his thoughts whirl into quick action. _Her eyes are even prettier up close. Not to mention those soft lips. They look even softer this close. Just a little more. Just a little more…_

I could feel the immediate freeze of the atmosphere. The entire backdrop of the students around Mini-Me and Mini-James faded to black, and I could see once again his expression of utmost shock and distress. _She… she moved? …I was so close! I was inches away!_

I could see my back as Mini-Me walked away from him, sending a smirk back at him, and I groaned. I felt horrible. He'd liked me? I always just thought he was tormenting me. I never even considered the possibility that he'd been serious that time…

The world faded again, and I found myself in a once again familiar scene. Right as Mini-me (mini as like, less than twenty four hours ago) fainted in the middle of the great hall. The world seemed to shift, the atmosphere blackened around me, and all I saw was myself falling. That's all the memory could see.

"S-Sophie!" James' mind was working in double-time. I couldn't even make out the quick little flits around me. He caught me before I hit the ground, and I saw the worry in his eyes. Worse even than the memory from fourth year. I could hear voices in shock around James, but I couldn't make them out. The memory was too focused on me. Not on the people around me. James stood up with me bridal style in his arms, and sent a nod to Professor McGonagall. He shot off, out of the Great Hall, up the Grand Staircase, and straight into the Hospital Wing.

"Oi! Nurse! It's Sophie Ymonda! She fainted! Nurse!" He was frantic. His thoughts were whirling in quick 'What's going on' 'What happened' 'Sophie, don't die' 'Is she going to be okay?'s. I was the only thing running through his mind, and the anxiety and worry surrounding the memory was so intense it made me dizzy.

"Potter, she's fine. She's tired! Calm down. Put her on the bed there." The nurse came out, directing him. I saw him place me on the bed, cover me up with the thin white comforter. He pushed a stray strand out of my face, and his thoughts pleaded me to be okay.

I teared up, I'll admit it. It was sweet. It was adorable. It killed any bad thought I'd ever had of James Sirius Potter before.

_Sophie, wake up. Please be okay. I need you to be okay… Sophie, I love you…_

I shot out of the memory, out of James' mind. My eyes were wide in surprise, in shock, in… disbelief. I shook my head and noticed him crouched over the side of the bed. His eyebrows were furrowed in the now familiar expression of his worry, and below the worry and confusion in his hazel eyes, I saw what I'd always willed myself not to. The love beneath it all. He loved me. James Sirius Potter loved me.

"Sophie? Are you alright? You just went all dazed on me."

I could barely focus. The only thing whirring through my mind were his thoughts from the memory. He _loved_ me. _He_ loved me. He loved _me_. Me. I'd never treated him very well, and I'd always simply thought of him as an arrogant prat. I never knew he was really this sweet guy underneath, let alone that he was in love with me.

"SOPHIE."

Now that I knew…. How could I ever let this amazing guy slip out from beneath my fingertips? I couldn't.


End file.
